


What We Know Without Knowing It

by trahelle



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Original Percival Graves, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Autism, Autistic Newt Scamander, Declarations Of Love, Don't copy to another site, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Knotting, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Newt Scamander, Protective Original Percival Graves, Realization of love, References to past trauma, Rimming, Smut, Top Original Percival Graves, Virginity, for both parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trahelle/pseuds/trahelle
Summary: "The caustic scent of Alphas hit him where he sat in his desk at the Major Investigations Department. The day had started off like any other; he’d made his tea in his favorite chipped, blue mug and sat down in his hard, wooden chair to check the status of reports he’d filed the day before. He’d only finished half his strong brew before he realized there was something wrong.""Newt Scamander’s heart beat erratically in his chest and he felt drops of sweat bead his temple, his auburn brown curls sticking to it. Between his legs he felt the unmistakable discomfort of slick dampened pants and he knew it was too late to cover the scent for a successful retreat from MACUSA. Newt was in heat."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the tags, I'm writing Newt as autistic. It will not be explicitly stated in the text, given the time period; the word 'autism' was first used to describe symptoms of schizophrenia by Eugen Bleuler in 1911 and it wasn't until the 1940's that it started to be used in a similar manner that we think of today. Even then, it still remained linked with schizophrenia in many researchers minds till the 1960's. Given this, Newt's behavior and inner thoughts will be how this is conveyed.

The caustic scent of Alphas hit him where he sat in his desk at the Major Investigations Department. The day had started off like any other; he’d made his tea in his favorite chipped, blue mug and sat down in his hard, wooden chair to check the status of reports he’d filed the day before. He’d only finished half his strong brew before he realized there was something wrong.

Newt Scamander’s heart beat erratically in his chest and he felt drops of sweat bead his temple, his auburn brown curls sticking to it. Between his legs he felt the unmistakable discomfort of slick dampened pants and he knew it was too late to cover the scent for a successful retreat from MACUSA. Newt was in _heat_.

Had he forgotten his suppressant that morning? He didn’t think so, but he supposed it possible. Though he rarely forgot to take it, such a rote task caused the days to blend, making it difficult to recall with certainty.

Looking up from his paperwork, he saw heads turned in his direction, cocked to the side, sniffing the air. Major Investigations was predominantly Alpha populated with a few Betas making their mark in the department. As he scanned the crowd one face stood out, Abernathy’s wolf smile prickling Newt’s mind. A crack of fear rent his chest and he doubted his sudden heat was happenstance at all. 

Rational conception had fled his chemical addled brain, thoughts stagnated like wading through tar.

Tina — he’d go to Tina. She was an Alpha, but she was here and she could get him to Queenie.

He scanned the room for her, eyes landing on the empty desk chair in her place and he remembered that she and Queenie were out for the day, visiting their parents’ gravesite.

People stood now and Abernathy was winding his way through the maze of desks to reach Newt, eyes never leaving his face.

He felt sweat trickling down his back, arched involuntarily in presentation for mating. The crack of fear became a fissure inside him as he felt conscious thought seeping from him — whatever the bastard had given him was potent.

Scents of _wanting_ confused the room for him, narrowing his focus down to two urgent thoughts, “ _Get up! Get out!_ ”

He tried, rising desperately on gelatinous legs, which threatened to give out on him any second. Blue coat gripped around him like armor, his hand clamped down on his case, he made to leave though the swimming room, eyes focused on the exit.

Two hands pinned his arms from behind and a feral growl emanated from his attacker. He fought to move his traitorous body, but the scent of the strongest Alpha he’d ever smelled enveloped him and his body submitted involuntarily. Down the scent pulsed a compulsion so strong Newt only had time to recognize what it was before he succumbed. _Sleep._

* * *

He woke to the intermingled smell of coffee, tea, and _Alpha_. His brain humming angrily at him, the result of unnatural sleep, made it difficult to pry his eyes open.

Smooth leather shifted beneath him as he moved to sit-up from where he’d been lying. When at last he opened his tired eyes, the sight of Director Percival Graves, working calmly behind his desk greeted him.

The Director looked up from his paperwork, his dark eyes taking in Newt appraisingly. “How do you feel, Mr. Scamander?” he asked, sounding for all intents and purposes like it was an ordinary circumstance to have a relative stranger on his sofa.

That wasn’t entirely true though, Newt could hardly call them strangers. They’d spent an increasing amount of time over the months working together on cases, Graves often hosting Newt in his office with tea and a biscuit tin he never seemed to eat from himself.

Newt thought about Graves’ question, realizing the overall the effects of the heat hummed like radio static, annoying but unobtrusive. “Better,” he said, thankful it was the truth. “It seems I should thank you, Director Graves, for getting me out of the bullpen, but might I ask what happened?”

Graves gazed at him for long moments, before he at last responded, “Nothing. You’ve been asleep on my couch for about six hours. The potions worst effects should have passed by now though I’m afraid your heat will still run its course.”

With those words, the severity of his predicament crashed upon him. He was alone in a room with a stronger Alpha than he’d ever encountered before. For as docile as Graves had been thus far and despite Newt’s perception of the man in general, he was wary.

“Was it you who put me to sleep?” he asked, voice tinny with strain.

The chair creaked as Graves rose from his seat, coming around his desk.

“Yes,” he answered, hands folded across his chest as he leaned back against the mahogany wood.

“Was it necessary?”

“In truth, it might not have been,” he shrugged. “But I needed to keep you calm while the antidote took effect and as I extricated you from the situation.”

“We’ve only traveled to another office though, right? It couldn’t have been necessary for that.”

“We’re in my home office, not MACUSA’s.”

“You brought me to your _home_ , Director Graves?” Newt asked, his incredulity and apprehension rising every second. He cast a surreptitious glance around for his case, but couldn’t locate it.

The Director turned away. “I felt compelled to protect you, Mr. Scamander.” Tightness threaded his voice as he said it.

“I appreciate that it’s because of you I wasn’t seriously harmed,” Newt said cautiously, “but why would you feel such a need?”

Alphas were programmed to _possess_ when scenting an Omega in heat; unless underlying factors existed, the need to protect shouldn’t have entered the equation for a workplace acquaintanceship.

Graves turned back to him, eyes darting over Newt’s face. “You’re a singular individual, Mr. Scamander,” he said, the expression on his face reminding Newt of how Jacob looked at Queenie before he walked into the Swooping Evil downpour.

“What does that mean?”

“I like you, Mr. Scamander,” Graves responded matter-of-factly though his voice was soft, “Immensely.”

“Oh,” Newt said dumbly. After a pause, he added, “… You can call Newt, Director Graves… I don’t actually like being called ‘Mr. Scamander.’”

He didn’t know how else to respond or how he should feel about the admission. Though it explained Graves’ protective instincts when they’d been surrounded by other Alphas, he hadn’t thought anything of Graves’ actions before — hadn’t thought of Graves in that regard at all… Or had he?

Thinking on it now, he realized he often spoke of Director Graves at home with the Goldsteins: his kindness with Newt’s creatures, how he kept a bowl of shiny trinkets on his desk for Niff or insects for the Occamy. How he always prepared a cup of tea just how Newt liked (cream before boiling water, no sugar) and offered him the biscuits Newt remembered from his boyhood, one of his only fond memories of that time. It was more than that, though — more than what Graves did for him — Graves was a remarkable man.

He was bright and calculating, which could come off cold, but kept his aurors safe with his thoroughly coordinated mission strategies. His heart was kind for all who needed it. Newt recalled how he’d comforted the young witch they’d rescued from a no-maj family who was abusing her — how he’d offered his hand and carried her out after asking if it was alright with her, her face buried in his board shoulder so she didn’t have to see the people who’d hurt her. How Graves had walked through hell with Grindelwald and came out the other side with his thoughtfulness intact, even if he still suffered the occasional twitching muscle from prolonged exposure to Cruciatus.

Now Newt recalled how Queenie always smiled in a knowing fashion or Tina shot frustrated looks at her over dinner when the topic of Director Graves came up. Perhaps theirs wasn’t a regular acquaintanceship after all…

Newt knew how uncomfortable he made people; he’d learned that thoroughly while attending Hogwarts. Traveling throughout his adulthood had worked to avoid the depth of relationship that made people question Newt’s ability to be normal, especially as an Omega. Spending time with Graves, Newt never needed to project the mask of normality he did with others, but he’d grown so used to never assuming people wished to be anything more than his acquaintance that he hadn’t allowed himself to consider Graves’ behavior for anything other than that.

Graves looked happy, incandescence that filled his face, making him seem years younger. “Newt,” he said, nodding his head and smiling around the syllables, “I can do that, if you’ll call me Percival.”

“Percival,” Newt whispered, testing the name on his tongue and finding he liked it, liked the man who bore it.

Whether it was the realization of their mutual attraction or something else entirely, Newt’s heat made its presence known, slick dripping between his legs. He whimpered.

Percival sniffed the air and was suddenly kneeling before him in a second, looking Newt over with confusion though not touching him. “That shouldn’t be possible. The potion I gave you should have overridden this — I’m sorry, Newt, but I gave you the maximum dose for your size,” he said, fear and embarrassment coloring his face.

Newt’s thoughts were bordering on incoherence again, “It’s you. Like you, too — just realized. Probably did this…” he mumbled.

Percival’s breathing was labored, but still he held back. “Should I firecall someone to get you, Newt?… I thought I could do this and I want to protect you more than anything, but I don’t want to risk you… the idea you feel the same, I don’t know if I can hold back…”

“Don’t want you to,” Newt struggled to say, he was panting now. Damp spot visible between his trouser legs as he squirmed with need.

“I don’t mean to second-guess you, but I need to know. How sure are you that it’s not just the heat speaking? I can’t stomach the idea you might not feel this way when it wears off…”

“Heat wasn’t back till I realized; fine before that…”

Percival groaned, visibly shaking with the effort to hold back. “What do you want, Newt?”

“You - mate - me.”

His hands were on Newt’s knees now, traveling upwards. “You’ll forever have a link to me after, even if we part; are you okay with that?”

“Don’t want to part you.”

“I don't want that either. Are you mine, Newt?” Percival asked, dark eyes bright and unmistakably hopeful. Newt recognized it because he felt the same.

“Yours,” Newt whispered desperately and Percival at last closed the distance between them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival and Newt are locked in the middle of heat, but feel compelled to reveal vital information about their pasts before they commit themselves to one another so intimately. 
> 
> Featuring: heartfelt conversations, references to virginity, past unpleasant sexual situations, then healing and smutty sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your patience while I finished this little ficlet! This second chapter is angstier than I'd anticipated, but I hope you still enjoy it!

Percival leaned into Newt’s space, but he paused when they were mere inches apart. They shared breath in close proximity as Percival’s gaze flickered between Newt’s lips and up to meet his eyes. Without warning, he pulled back abruptly, hands leaving Newt’s thighs, still shaking with restraint.

“Newt,” he said bitterly, looking away. “I— I can’t give you the experience you deserve.”

“What?”

“I’m not… practiced in the art.”

The seriousness of Percival’s tone gave way for more coherent thought and Newt felt the effects of his heat fade into the backdrop of his thoughts. “You’ve never partaken with anyone?” Newt asked, unable to fully keep the shock from his voice.

Percival’s gaze met his for a moment before he looked away again. “My parents followed the customs.”

“I don’t understand—”

“My _parents_ followed them; they _provided_ ,” he said the word with disgust, “a young woman for me to practice with when I was seventeen.” He looked back at Newt, dark eyes aggrieved and angry even in the flickering light from the hearth’s dying embers. “I wouldn’t use her.”

“Oh, that’s… quite noble of you.”

“Perhaps, but I’m uncertain I would’ve had the same moral fortitude if they’d provided a young man instead.”

“I see…” Newt said, at a loss for what he was supposed to say. “Why tell me any of this?”

Percival raked his hands roughly through his peppered, raven hair, tousling it from it’s coiffed hold. “An Omega, especially one as exquisite as you, Newt, deserves someone who knows better,” Percival said, looking as though he believed every word.

After a moment’s hesitation, Newt reached up, grasping both of Percival’s wrists in his smaller hands and pulling them away from where he’d been tugging on his hair, gaining Percival’s attention in the process. “What if I told you I’m not the— the unblemished Omega I should be?” Newt asked, feeling compelled to share after Percival’s confession.

“How do you mean?”

“It’s— it’s easier to show you,” Newt said slowly, as he dropped Percival’s hands and moved to stand.

“What are you doing, Newt?” Percival asked, reaching out to him.

Newt quelled his advance with a sideways glance, indicating for him to take Newt’s vacated spot on the chaise. He did, looking up at him expectantly.

“Don’t overreact,” Newt said without meeting Percival’s steady gaze. He didn’t wait for confirmation before he reached up and slowly began to undo the buttons of his vest.

“Newt…”

“Please, Percival,” Newt said, his raspy tone betraying his suddenly dry throat. At the same time, he felt wetness clinging to his eyelashes and he turned his head further away, removing his vest and setting it across the back of Percival’s armchair. He heard when Percival _noticed_ as he pulled off his shirt, but he ignored him, placing the shirt atop the vest and moving on to the buttons of his trousers. He stepped free of the legs, discarding them with the other garments.

Devested of all but his stockings and pants, he clung to his stomach embarrassed, arms wrapped over the scar, which spanned his abdomen to the tops of his hipbones — an 'X.' He couldn’t bring himself to look at Percival.

Newt inhaled shakily, steeling himself. “My parents were in desperate need of funds. Since they had Theseus to carry on the line, they— they sold me to an older Alpha woman. She was… looking for an Omega male for her collection.” The tears openly slid down his cheeks now. “When she discovered my predisposition and therefore my inability to perform, she marked me and left me bleeding on my parents doorstep. Theseus found me and took me away, so I didn’t have to face them again.”

“What happened to her?” Percival asked, after a pause.

Newt met Percival’s midnight gaze. “After I healed, I went back and released every one of her ‘pets;’ they decided her fate.”

“She deserved it — whatever they decided — she deserved it,” Percival said, voice clear. “But why didn’t you have a say as well?”

“Their type of scar will never heal as cleanly as mine. It wouldn’t have been right to take that from them,” Newt said with conviction, yet shrugging as he did.

Percival rose from the couch, approaching Newt slowly, giving him time to retreat. When he stayed, Percival crossed the expanse of floor between them, stopping close enough for Newt to feel the heat radiating off his body.

Percival gently grasped Newt’s upper arms, lightly rubbing them, while he looked Newt over before bringing the back of his hand up to Newt’s cheek and gently stroking down his high cheekbone, meeting Newt’s gaze. “You’re the most incredible man I’ve ever known, Newt Scamander.”

“Don’t you mean ‘Omega?’” Newt asked, staring at Percival’s aristocratic chin.

“You’re more than a sexual status,” Percival growled, but the ire didn’t feel directed towards himself. “It indicates nothing of a person’s value anyway.”

“I’ve never heard an Alpha speak that way.”

“I mean it — you’re not only incredible as an Omega, but as an individual.”

Newt reached up, taking Percival’s broad hand between his own; he brought it to his lips, then pressed it back to his face while he reached out to touch Percival’s own, who flinched back.

“You deserve better, Newt,” Percival said, his brow-line pinched as he dropped his hands.

“I don’t deserve you.”

“True, you deserve _more_ ,” Percival said, brown eyes full of conviction.

“That’s for me to decide,” Newt said, as he took Percival’s face between his hands and kissed him.

What started as innocent sweetness, quickly turned heated, awakening a fire within him, bubbling up from his core and cascading down his limbs, till Newt became aware of the fullness of his own desires — for Percival, for their unknown parts, and their newly shared understanding.

A purring growl vibrated in Percival’s throat, an unintentional, yet instinctual sound, which an Alpha used to sync with their Omega. Newt felt the sounds’ effects from head to toe and his body relaxed in Percival’s waiting arms. He leaned in and after a moment’s hesitation, Percival licked a slow line up the side of Newt’s neck possessively. He shuddered.

For the first time in his life, Newt felt glad for the heat, regardless of what caused it.

Percival pulled Newt flush with his solid form, picking him up off the floor and carrying him to the nearest wall where he pushed Newt up against it. Their hardening erections rubbed against one another’s and Newt moaned into the quiet room, the sounds of their harsh breathing sounding loud in his ears.

Percival growled in delight as he attacked Newt’s neck fervently, sucking marks into the soft skin. “Mercy _Lewis_ , you taste divine,” he said, speaking against Newt’s neck. 

He leaned his head on Percival’s shoulder as they frotted against one another, groaning incoherences as Percival’s mouth worked with laving caresses of his tongue down Newt’s neck and over the point where it met his shoulder.

Percival stopped then, pulling back, holding Newt at arms length while looking over Newt’s scarred skin. Newt made move to cover his exposed stomach.

“Don’t,” Percival said, eyes drinking in the sight of Newt as he pulled Newt’s hands away from it to see him unimpeded. “I’ve dreamt of this for so long, but gods… you’re _more_ than I’d imagined.”

Grasping Newt’s chin within his calloused hand, Percival held him as their mouths crashed together. Newt arched himself into Percival’s chest and he pinned Newt harder against the wall, licking the seam of Newt’s lips.

Newt opened himself to Percival, moaning into their connected mouths as Percival’s deft tongue explored him and his hands slid down Newt sides to cup his ass.

Percival pulled back just enough to be heard, speaking against Newt’s lips. “Hold on,” he panted, leaving Newt scrabbling to comply as Percival lifted him effortlessly. Once upright, their mouths met again as Percival began walking them somewhere. Doors were kicked open along their path and Newt flushed with pleasure at the idea that Percival didn’t want to take his hands off him long enough to use magic to open them.

Before he knew it, he was being tossed on a soft bed, plush pillows cushioning him and Percival above him, surveilling him with a heady gaze. “I want to eat you out,” he said, eyes glassy.

Newt groaned, nodding enthusiastically in response. Percival flashed a predatory grin as he leaned over Newt’s scantly covered groin and placed kisses up the length of his covered cock. Reaching the tip, he hooked his fingers in Newt’s pants to free the head, which he laved with a caress of his tongue, before he exposed the rest of Newt’s length and tossed Newt’s pants into a crumpled heap on the floor.

“You’re wearing too much,” Newt whined, incapable of sounding rational in his brain’s obsessive desire to feel his Alpha’s skin on his own, to have his scent permeate Newt’s own Omega smell.

With a wave of Percival’s hand, his own clothes vanished, leaving him a perfect picture of an _Alpha_. His erection full, his cock stuck straight before him and Newt flushed with pride at the sight, before a wave of need overcame him. He _needed_ Percival inside him. He wanted his bite, his touch, his _everything_ on every part of Newt. He wanted to be claimed inside-out by Percival.

Percival knelt between Newt’s spread thighs, gazing at Newt’s newly exposed parts. The room’s air chilled the wetness between this legs; the heat induced slick running along the crack, leaving his hole well lubricated for his Alpha’s use.

“Hold your legs for me, kitten,” Percival commanded, lifting Newt’s legs behind the knees to expose his hole further. Percival’s customarily warm eyes were consumed black by the size of his blown pupils as he met Newt’s own darkened green gaze, while tracing the pad of his finger along the rim of Newt’s hole. “Mine,” he said — a fact not a question any longer.

“Yours,” Newt keened, arching himself further to present himself to his Alpha.

Percival laid down on his taut stomach, his head positioned at the juncture of Newt’s thighs, hands braced on the backs of them to spread him further. He dipped his head between them, licking a slow stripe from his crack, over his slicked hole, and to the base of his balls. Newt’s body arched in response, but Percival held him with a steady grip, delving into his task with vigor.

After teasing him with flicked motions, Percival pushed deeper, fucking him open on his tongue. Newt lost conception of time, so consumed by a singular desire for Percival. “Need you _inside_ me,” he crooned, unable to stand the distance any longer, even with Percival’s tongue opening him up.

With one last lick around Newt’s rim, Percival pulled off, rising to his knees and positioning Newt’s legs over his shoulders before lining his cock up with Newt’s slicked entrance. Holding there, Percival paused to meet Newt’s gaze for confirmation.

“Do it,” Newt groaned, his hormones begging him to be filled.

Percival nodded, looking down to watch as he pushed the head of his sizable cock past the initial ring of muscle. As they gave way, his groaned curse intermingled with Newt’s gasping moan, but he stayed still in that position, panting above Newt as he peered into his face.

Though the initial burn was slightly eased by the inherent properties of his slick, the foreign sensation still hurt and Newt felt his body tense around Percival, despite their preparations.

“Breathe,” Percival commanded, as he wrapped his hand around Newt’s flagging erection and gave solid, but gentle strokes. The ploy worked to both distract and relax Newt, as his body slowly gave way to the minute slide of Percival’s cock in and out as he worked Newt open.

“Look at me,” Percival ordered, his eyes bright and fully cognizant despite his rut in full effect. Captivated by Percival’s gaze, Newt's body eased further as more slick lubricated Percival’s way inside him, till he was fully seated.

“Merlin, you’re so big,” Newt groaned, throwing his head back momentarily, before realizing that Percival had stopped and looking back up at him. He was watching Newt expectantly. “Move, Percy,” he begged.

With that, Percival pulled out almost completely before driving home inside him. They moaned in unison and Percival picked up the pace, till their panting breaths were loud in the quiet room and their movements in sync. It was incredible — so much more than Newt could describe, but it was everything he’d ever wanted and more than he’d known he could ever have in the first place.

With Percival still working Newt’s cock as he fucked him, Newt could already feel himself nearing release. “Percy… I’m going to — I’ll cum if you keep that up,” he struggled to say, glancing down at Percival’s hand wrapped around it. 

Percival nodded and spoke through gritted teeth, “I want to knot you…”

“Please,” Newt hissed, throwing his head back in pleasure and arching himself into Percival’s next thrust.

He pulled out with a groan and Newt whined at the empty feeling, before Percival flipped him onto his stomach and draped his muscular form over Newt’s prone body. He felt Percival’s cock press against his loose hole and his body give way easily to the intrusion.

Newt moaned aloud, rutting his painfully hard cock against the sheets as Percival fucked him roughly from behind, sucking hard on the spot where his shoulder and neck met.

Percival shifted, his angle permitting him to thrust deeper and hit something inside Newt that made him see sparks. With a sudden, shuddering cry, he spilled himself into the sheets, his body contracting. At the same moment, Newt felt Percival’s cock thicken inside him and his bite pierce his skin. With a low growl in his throat, Percival’s cock pulsed, cumming deep inside Newt and locking it in with his full knot.

After, as their collective breaths steadied and their desires simmered low with satiation, Percival curled an arm under Newt, protectively wrapped around his waist and over the scar marking his abdomen. He held Newt close as he rocked them onto their side to more comfortably wait for Percival’s knot to subside.

Newt sighed, inhaling their newly combined scent as he pressed himself back, cuddling into Percival’s broad chest.

“Was that okay?” Percival whispered into the nape of his neck.

With their bodies linked, it was hard to turn to Percival, but Newt did his best, meeting Percival’s gaze out of the corner of his eyes. “More than,” Newt said.

“Are you sure?” Percival asked, glancing down at their joined bodies with a knitted brow.

“Percy, look at me,” Newt commanded. “It was perfect.”

Percival smiled, burying his face into the crook of Newt’s neck and breathing him in.

“Uh, Percy?” Newt asked, waiting for Percival’s attention. “May I stay here tonight?”

Unexpectedly, Percival laughed, before pulling Newt even closer and settling further into the soft bed. “ _Any_ and _every_ night you want,” he said with complete sincerity. “Now that I have you, it’ll be hard to let you go...”

“… Then don’t,” Newt said, matter-of-factly.

Percival responded by intertwining their fingers over Newt’s stomach, over the marks from his past, and somehow it felt like more of a promise than anything else. A promise for tonight, for the next day, and maybe even a lifetime. Newt smiled to himself — it seemed like a good place to start.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
